board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Duke Nukem's Contest History
Who is Duke Nukem? You want to know about the Duke, boy? Well you'd better get your ass in gear, boy, because I'm going to make your skinny little ass pay for ruining by ride. Know what else, boy? I'm sick and tired of all you little kids asking me about Forever. Sick and tired, boy. I'll take as damned well long as I please before I get off my ass. I kick ass and takes names, boy, and if you aren't careful, you ass'll be next. You face, your ass, it makes no difference to me. It's all the same, boy. You don't even understand, do you boy? The Duke is about about kicking ass and chewing gum, but I'm all out of gum. What are you waiting for, boy? Christmas? Leave me alone, boy. "The Duke is all about kicking ass and drinking milk, boy, and I'm all outta milk." - Milk Nukem Duke Nukem's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 4-7 Summer 2002 Contest - North Division - 3 Seed * Northern Round 1 --- Defeated (14) Iori Yagami, 33160 62.72% - 19714 37.28% * Northern Quarterfinal --- Lost to (6) Alucard, 22445 38.49% - 35864 61.51% * Extrapolated Strength --- 33rd Place 17.48% Summer 2003 Contest - West Division - 12 Seed * Western Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Ryu, 28995 30.08% - 67413 69.92% * Extrapolated Strength --- 45th Place 17.56% Summer 2004 Contest - Midgar Division - 16 Seed * Midgar Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Cloud, 17624 19.81% - 71329 80.19% * Extrapolated Strength --- 41st Place 19.09% All jokes aside, Duke Nukem could actually be a character capable of placing above the 40s in the Xsts if Duke Nukem Forever would ever come out. But thanks to bad setback after bad setback, Duke Nukem, his series, and the people who design his games are all made out to be jokes. CJayC even used the Duke Milkem pic from a Penny Arcade of three years ago, three years ago, during his match with Cloud in 2004. Duke Nukem has been MIA for quite a long time, and his matches prove it. He may be increasing slightly in strength each year, but his seeding is rapidly declining. His one and only win is against a fighting character that few people have ever heard of, and if Duke doesn't do something fast, he might be gone for good. .....boy. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 8 - Third Group * Division 8 Round 1 --- 1st place, 38913 30.18% - Gordon Freeman, 38131 29.57% - Ike, 37086 28.76% - Guybrush Threepwood, 14817 11.49% * Division 8 Round 2 --- 4th place, 16961 13.30% - Sonic the Hedgehog, 56616 44.39% - Sub-Zero, 29931 23.47% - Gordon Freeman, 24034 18.84% For one day, the Duke reclaimed some of his lost glory. He won his first match since 2002 in one of the tightest trios of the contest. He almost certainly benefited from being the only mainstream name in that match. That also proved to be his undoing in round 2, when he found himself in the same fourpack as Sonic the Hedgehog. This time, that mainstream identity couldn't save him, and he was obliterated. Only the Duke and Pikachu pulled off a first to worst performance in the contest. Truly elite company. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 1 - Third Group * Division 1 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 35984 26.35% - Marth, 40275 29.49% - Niko Bellic, 30935 22.65% - Kefka, 29384 21.51% * Division 1 Round 2 --- 1st place, 41268 31.07% - Altair, 40504 30.5% - Marth, 30755 23.16% - Lucario, 20288 15.28% * Division 1 Finals --- 3rd place, 20797 14.45% - Link, 74138 51.52% - Zack Fair, 31794 22.09% - Altair, 17184 11.94% The Duke found a slight bit of redemption in 2008. He was immediately placed in a match heavily debated by Board 8 and shocked many by beating FF6's villain and GTA4's protagonist. Then in round two, Marth and Lucario SFF'd each other, allowing Duke to roll on by and barely scrape Altair for first. The division finals were a lock for Link and Zack, but Duke's performance in this contest can never be taken away from him. Winter 2010 Contest - Heart Division - 10 Seed * Heart Division Round 1 --- Lost to (7) Charizard, 20184 35.75% - 36281 64.25% * Extrapolated Strength --- 56th Place 23.51% Many people considered Duke to be nothing more than a joke character this year, and expected him to lose to Charizard. And they were right. Duke actually lost to Charizard, a Pokemon. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 8 - 18 Seed * Division 8 Round 1 - 2nd place, 6011 20.12% - (1) Mario, 20759 69.47% - (27) Fawful, 3110 10.41% With the release of Duke Nukem Forever Duke no longer had a joke to stand on and the game was such a flop that it was unlikely he would gain much strength from it. As expected Duke Nukem was crushed by a lot more than expected against Mario which may signal the end of Duke's contest career. Category:Contest Histories